Transcript episode 15
EPISODE 15 START (chris) Last time, on Total Drama Sky Adventures, we had a commemorative episode, when we got to see some old faces, such as Jo, Cody and... Dawn, who ultimatelly broke up with Noah. However, some of our contestants had to act as those old contestants, so we got to see Cody, Ella, Soap and Sierra on the stage, just that with other bodies! However, this episode was more focused in the relationships, as Test Tube and Fan finally revelaed their feelings, but also Trent and Bridette, after she was eliminated, unknowillingly betrayed by her past teammates. What will happen today? See it soon on TOTAL... DRAMA... SKYYYY ADVENTUREEES! 10:22 King Flurry51 (noah) Good morning all! Another great day of merge has started. *shows the widest smile he can* 10:24 The not so happy user (trent) *doesn't sayt a word, as he writes down on a paper* 10:24 AleGwen714 (izzy) Good morning everybody! *notes Trent* What are you doing, Trent? 10:25 King Flurry51 (noah) Heeey, Trent, how you doing, buddy? Writing down the 9 steps of mourn? 10:25 The not so happy user (trent) *conf* I've been thinking all night on Bridgette's elimination, and I'm still really confused by it. I didn't feel like the Swordfishes were such a strong team to make up an alliance, but it seems like I was wrong... (trent) I was just thinking on the Swordfishes, and how they joined forces to eliminate Bridgette (trent) It's weird, but why exactly her? She wasn't really mean to them... I don't even think she ever talked with some of them... 10:27 King Flurry51 (noah) don't think about that anymore, I have already a plan B to balance the situation: coax Brick. 10:27 The not so happy user (trent) So I was listing their weaknesses, to try to guess how can we defeat them 10:28 King Flurry51 (noah) we're 8 and they're four, if we get Brick we make the perfect balance and I'm quite sure Gwen and Topher won't resist too much together. 10:29 The not so happy user (trent) Surely Fan can be burned, and Topher's all on the face... Test Tube can be easily broken but... taking down Gwen would probably be on a place with sand or snow, so we can bury her alive 10:29 King Flurry51 (noah) ehm...Trent, don't be this creepy. You're describing how to kill them not how to simply boot them out the game. 10:29 The not so happy user (trent) I just don't understand what could go wrong... I thought we were all voting for Gwen, but she just got a couple of votes... (trent) I understand you don't concern on that, because she was just a friend, but I'm still worried about how they could defeat us so easily (trent) Right now, we need to trust each other a lot. (brick) Good morning there, on first class! Is anyone willing to join our training for today, in here? 10:32 King Flurry51 (noah) and we do, right? *smiles* Oh, Brick, we would like to join! 10:32 The not so happy user (trent) I think I'll pass on this, today... (brick) Perfect, Noah! Izzy, you're in too? 10:33 AleGwen714 (izzy) I want to join! Let's begin! 10:33 The not so happy user (brick) Oh, and the object here too? 10:33 King Flurry51 (noah) c'mon, Trent, this could help you discharge your frustration. Correct me if I am wrong, Brick. 10:34 The not so happy user (brick) Well, training always is able to put a smile on my face... I would recommend you to join us! 10:34 King Flurry51 (fan2) no, thanks, we're "busy" *he's hugging Test Tube* I mean, busy thinking at the new dynamics are waiting for us now that we are an official couple. 10:34 The not so happy user (trent) *sigh* Whatever 10:35 King Flurry51 (noah) Let's go, but no other suicidal missions, okay? 10:35 The not so happy user (brick) No suicidal missions. Just wait up, to ask Topher and Gwen if they're joining... 10:36 AleGwen714 (izzy) What a pity! Suicidal missions are so funny... 10:37 The not so happy user (brick) Gwen, Topher.. Up for a new training session? 10:38 AleGwen714 (gwen) No, thanks. 10:38 The not so happy user (brick) Are you sure? We're not entering Chris' room, today 10:38 King Flurry51 (topher) no, thanks, I have just applied the greasepaint on my face and if I sweat the camera lights will make it flood down. 10:40 The not so happy user (brick) Well, then let's just focus on this... 10:40 King Flurry51 (topher) *confessional* Gresepaint is the holy graal of the television world: it makes you look younger and more beautiful than you are. To be honest I would not need to use it because I'm already fascinating but.... 10:40 The not so happy user (brick) Let's begin with some push ups! Go! Go! Go! 10:41 King Flurry51 (noah) push-ups? I thought we were jogging. 10:41 The not so happy user (trent) *starts to do some push ups, slowly* 10:41 AleGwen714 (izzy) Ok! *starts to do push-ups* 10:41 The not so happy user (brick) Oh, it will always be different! (brick) It's not helpful, if we always did the same! 10:42 King Flurry51 (noah) perfect to know... anf, one, pant...enough. 10:42 The not so happy user (brick) So go guys! I believe you can do this! *starts doing push ups as well* 10:43 King Flurry51 (noah) anf..one hundred! I think it's enough for today. 10:43 The not so happy user (brick) I've seen you, Noah, and you haven't even managed to do one! 10:44 King Flurry51 (noah) *confessional* Next time I should think at another ally, someone that's idle like me and not a jock, puff. Like Fan, eh. 10:44 The not so happy user (brick) Check Izzy out! She's doing it well! Take deep breaths! (brick) Up! Down! Up! Down! (brick) Faster Trent! Go gain the rythm of it! 10:44 King Flurry51 (noah) I was kidding. Of course! *does a push up with extreme effort* Gnn...one....two...three...aaaaaanf...*faints* 10:45 AleGwen714 (izzy) Come on, Noah! It's easy! 10:45 The not so happy user (brick) Woah! Are you doing alright? (brick) If you see it's beyond the limits, you could tell me, so we stop. It's not necessary to push throught the limits! 10:45 King Flurry51 (noah) "Here lies Noah, died for phisical activity" just write this on my marble, thanks. 10:46 The not so happy user (trent) *sigh* I think we can stop it for today... (brick) But we've just started... 10:47 King Flurry51 (noah) No, no! I can continue, just leave me five minutes... 10:48 The not so happy user (brick) Sure thing! I'll go and make you all guys the protein shake that Lightning showed me... (trent) Ok, ok... 10:49 King Flurry51 (noah) *confessional* worst. idea. ever. 10:49 The not so happy user (trent) Brick, I was thinking... Who did you vote for, last challenge? 10:49 AleGwen714 (izzy) Look at me! *does push-ups. She's very fast. At one point, uses only one hand* I can go faster, if you want. 10:50 King Flurry51 (fan2) So, eh, TT, how do you feel after...yep..yesterday? I don't know how to describe the odd sensation I'm feeling since I have woken up this morning. 10:50 The not so happy user (brick) Well, hust for who Bridgette told me. I thought you guys were all going to do this... 10:51 King Flurry51 (noah) *overhears Trent and jumps in the middle* Ta-dah! I'm like new, now. Let's continue! *starts doing push ups in an excess of adrenaline* 10:51 The not so happy user (trent) Hmm... I guess Bridgette confused the target.. maybe that's the reason of her getting outsed afterall... because there were no 5 votes for anyone... (brick) Great! Let's do this! 10:51 King Flurry51 (noah) Hey, Izzy, I challenge you and Trent, too. Let's see who arrives to 100 push ups. 10:52 The not so happy user (brick) Take a sip of this first! *Brick offers Noah and Trent the protein shake* 10:52 AleGwen714 (TT) I feel a bit strange, but I'm fine. I'm very happy! But...wait a minute: I have an idea! 10:52 The not so happy user (brick) I must confess it's a bit strong... (trent) I'll accept the challenge... at least I'll be distracted... 10:53 King Flurry51 (noah) RGGLE. No, no, it's at the good blending, I guess. 10:54 The not so happy user (brick) *drinks some of the protein shake* Just as I like it! 10:54 King Flurry51 (fan2) You, too? I knew that. *does a quizzical face* Which idea? 10:54 AleGwen714 (izzy) I accept your challenge, Noah! *does push-ups very quickly* 10:54 The not so happy user (trent) *starts doing push ups* 10:54 King Flurry51 (noah) I...anf...must...aaanf...gone...aaaaaanf....crazyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!! *does many push ups in series at high speed* 10:55 AleGwen714 (TT) Now, we're a couple, right? I would like to do a series of experiments with you, Fan, if you want. 10:56 King Flurry51 (noah) 100! Ah, ah! A joke for geeks. *he actually did only 10 but doesn't realize*. (fan2) What kind of experiments? *blushes and rummages* I didn't know there could be experiments and tests on the love, except for the ones online, those tests of compatibility, you know. The not so happy user (trent) I'm not quite sure that were 100 push ups... 11:41 King Flurry51 (noah) I was too fast for your eyes. Cause of the adrenaline. 11:41 The not so happy user (brick) Uh... that's not really possible... (chris) *via megaphone* Ok, listen up, everyone! 11:43 AleGwen714 (izzy) 98, 99 and 100! I've finished! Can I do other push-ups? 11:44 The not so happy user (chris) I suggest you all leave whatever you're doing, because we're about to get to our new destination... A clue... It rhymes with pain! 11:44 King Flurry51 (fan2) wait, but I was asking Test Tube something important... (noah) Spain. 11:45 The not so happy user (chris) And do you think I care, Fan? I'm not paid so you can get your questions asked... (trent) I just hope we don't get to see the pain in it... (chris) So, get ready, because, in some seconds, the doors will be opened and you'll immediatelly fall to the Mediterranean Sea! (chris) I would usually open them by surprise, but I must tell you that this will be part of the challenge of today... 11:46 King Flurry51 (fan2) *sighs and opens himself* Ready for the flight. Test Tube, hang on me. Wait, what? 11:47 The not so happy user (chris) After you guys fall to the sea, you'll find four canoes... You'll need to team up with another contestants and row to the coast! The first one to do so, will win advantage for the next challenge! I suggest there are no ties, this time... *the doors open* (chris) So, jump or we'll have to push you! Please... don't jump... 11:49 King Flurry51 (noah) *to Izzy* let's jump together so we'll land next to the same boat and will be ready to row immediately. 11:49 The not so happy user (brick) There I go! *jumps out of the plane* 11:50 King Flurry51 (fan2) What about Test Tube? She isn't safe jumping from this height, even in the water her slight glass could shatter because of the impact. 11:50 AleGwen714 (izzy) Ok! *takes Noah's hand and together they jump* Yay! 11:50 The not so happy user (chris) Not my problem... 11:50 King Flurry51 (noah) aaah! 11:51 The not so happy user (chris) But I'll have to disqualify her if she doesn't jump! And it will be totallly funny! 11:51 King Flurry51 (noah) Wait, why I scream if this actually happens everytime? 11:51 The not so happy user (brick) *lands in the water* 11:51 AleGwen714 (TT) *ends to drink a potion and put a stopper on her head* *hangs on Fan* Let's go, Fan! 11:52 King Flurry51 (topher) *wearing a speedo* Ready for the Topher experience: dive version. 11:52 AleGwen714 (gwen) *jumps out of the plane* 11:52 The not so happy user (trent) Time to jump! *jumps out of the plane* 11:52 King Flurry51 (fan2) Alright. Wooosh! *jumps fluttering in the air slowly* This will take a little. (noah) I can see the canoa already, it's right beneath me. CRASH! Rghm, perfect centre. 11:54 The not so happy user (chris) Ok, contestants, I must tell you something, now that you're out there! The teams of two you'll be rowing as aren't decided by yourselves, but on the order you jumped out of the plane! I am great with teists! 11:55 King Flurry51 (topher) Then? 11:55 The not so happy user (chris) This makes Brick team up with Noah, Izzy team up with Gwen, Trent team up with Fan and leaves Test Tube with Topher! (chris) So, find your partner, find the canoe, and start rowing! King Flurry51 (fan2) *still in the air* the wind here is a bit slow, ahem. (noah) Okay, then Brick come here. I already "found" the canoe. 12:02 The not so happy user (brick) *swims* I see... Good job, Soldier! 12:03 King Flurry51 (noah) Thanks. You oar, I lead. Not a question, let's go. 12:03 The not so happy user (brick) Sure thing! Great job on your efforts, Soldier! *starts rowing* 12:03 AleGwen714 (izzy) Now I have to find another canoe and my teammate! Who knows where she is... *starts to swim* 12:04 The not so happy user (trent) *swims to a canoe* Wonder where Fan's right now... 12:05 King Flurry51 (topher) I have the same problem with Test Tube. However, split in pairs again. Chris has no shame to recycle his same ideas. 12:06 AleGwen714 (izzy) *while is swimming, crashes into Gwen* Oh! I've found you, Gwen! (gwen) The next time can you pay more attention? Anyway, do you see a canoe? 12:08 The not so happy user (chris) Only difference is that this time, pairs won't last for all the time, Topher! Catch this! *throws a rock from the plane* (trent) *gets in the canoe, and starts to look around* Fan? 12:09 AleGwen714 (izzy) Uhm... *sees a canoe* I've found one! *takes Gwen's hand* Let's go! *starts to swim* 12:09 King Flurry51 (fan2) Above here! Stll wait some minutes more and I come. *flutters waving in the air like a paper* 12:10 The not so happy user (brick) Let's do this! One, two! One, two! 12:10 King Flurry51 (topher) hey, what does that mean? Fiiiiii...ahh! *dodges the rock for an hair* This could have killed me for sure. (noah) sure. 12:11 AleGwen714 (TT) According to my calculations, we'll arrive in the water in about 3 minutes, 42 seconds and 33 hundredths of a second, not to mention the unexpected. 12:12 King Flurry51 (fan2) what do you mean by "unexpected"? 12:12 The not so happy user (chris) Chef! Throw those two some rocks! 12:14 King Flurry51 (fan2) But Chef wasn't on holidays? 12:15 AleGwen714 (gwen) Ehy! Leave my hand! *comes close to a canoe with Izzy* Anyway, let's go on the canoe. 12:15 The not so happy user (chris) *sigh* That lazy ass! I'll have to do this by myself then! *throws them a big rock* (chris) Uf, sweat's not got for my face... 12:16 AleGwen714 (izzy) Ok! *she and Gwen go up on canoe* 12:16 The not so happy user (brick) We're almost there! 12:16 King Flurry51 (topher) ah, ah, you're drooling your greasepaint, Mc Lean. (noah) anf, how do you know? 12:17 The not so happy user (brick) Nobody asked you, Topher! *throws him another rock* Ugh... so tired... *(chris) *facepalm* 12:17 King Flurry51 XD 12:18 The not so happy user (brick) I saw some rocks right there, which could possibly be the coast... maybe ten minutes more of rowing... (trent) I think I'll get rowing to the coast by myself... Hope Fan's able to join me soon... 12:19 AleGwen714 (TT) *she and Fan arrive in water* *doesn't sink, strangely* Yes! It works! My potion works! 12:21 King Flurry51 (fan2) Excellent, you succeed another experiment, my love! *claps claps* Trent, get back, I'm here! 12:21 The not so happy user (trent) *rows to Fan* Jump in! Coast's not really far away! 12:21 King Flurry51 (topher) *dodges again* tsk, your aim is awful. 12:22 AleGwen714 (TT) *blushes* Thanks Fan! Anyway, where is Topher? 12:22 King Flurry51 (topher) Here. *grabs Test Tube in the water* 12:23 The not so happy user (brick) Yes! Now I see the beach! 12:23 AleGwen714 (TT) Oh! Thanks! Anyway, let's go! 12:23 King Flurry51 (fan2) kay *struggles using the oar* Uff, why this oar has to be 10 times my size? 12:24 The not so happy user (trent) Don't worry. I'll row for you... 12:24 King Flurry51 (noah) hooray! *throws away the book he was reading instead to oar* Good teamwork. 12:25 The not so happy user (trent) It seems clear that we're not winning, so doesn't matter when we arrive... (brick) *jumps to the beach* Yes! First place! (brick) I must congratulate you, Soldier. Nice job! You can't drink all of what's left of the protein shake! 12:26 AleGwen714 (izzy) *while is oaring, sees the beach* Look, Gwen! Look! The beach! 12:26 The not so happy user (brick) *offers him a jar full of what resembles the Juggie chunks* 12:27 King Flurry51 (noah) *gulps loudly exhibiting an awkward smile* I prefer to save it for later. 12:27 The not so happy user (trent) *while rowing* Fan... I'm just curious... Is there anyone in this contest that you hate? 12:27 King Flurry51 (fan2) Why the question? 12:28 The not so happy user (brick) Oh, don't worry! I have more on the plane! Drink this fair and square! 12:28 AleGwen714 (gwen) I saw the beach too, Izzy. Anyway, continue to row! 12:28 The not so happy user (trent) I was just wondering... As you seem to have no enemies... (trent) Are you guys that were on the Sworfishes all great friends? 12:29 King Flurry51 (fan2) True, aside from Lightbulb and Gwen but both were more of temporary feuds, even if I didn't change my opinion on Gwen: she was a floater of this season and still is. I apologise for this hars comments on your ex girlfriend, I actually liked her in the past seasons. 12:30 AleGwen714 (izzy) Ok, boss! *rows very fast and arrives at the beach* 12:30 King Flurry51 (noah) Too generous *drinks and make the same face where he entered in catatonic coma* *when he entered in coma* 12:31 The not so happy user (trent) I honestly have nothing wrong against her, right now... We were able to make up... But I'm really surprised by this words... (trent) Also, are you and Test Tube together, now? (brick) *hits Noah's back* Yeah! I agree that's a wonderful drink! 12:33 AleGwen714 (izzy) Yes! The beach! *sees Noah and goes to him* Ehy, Noah! What happened? 12:33 King Flurry51 (fan2) Yeeeeees! Ehehehm. We're a couple since yesterday when I finally (actually her) confessed it. 12:33 The not so happy user (brick) He has tasted a delicious drink! I'd offer some, but he has finished it all... 12:34 King Flurry51 (noah) Just the proteic shake was too cold, don't worry. 12:34 The not so happy user (trent) Woah! That must be great! I was also really happy to get as an official couple with Gwen on TDI, and also with Bridgette yesterday! King Flurry51 (noah) *confessional* Ptù ptù ptù! I would have even prefered to take a sip of camel saliva than this "steroidshake". 10:52 The not so happy user (trent) We're almost there, Fan! *rowing to the beach* 10:52 King Flurry51 (fan2) awesome. 10:53 AleGwen714 (TT) Ehy, Topher! Do you see the beach? 10:54 King Flurry51 (topher) anf, oaring alone is making this heavy. Anyway, do you see anything wrong on my look? Since I'm sweating so much I can't be sure my greasepaint is still on my face. 10:54 The not so happy user (chris) So, I must congratulate you, Brick and Noah, for comming in first! However, just to make it clear, this time, nobody's going to recieve any immunity case! 10:55 King Flurry51 (noah) I'm fine with mine. *smirks* Alone. (fan2) I see the coast! *takes a picture* 10:56 The not so happy user (chris) Instead, you'll be recieving an awesome reward for after the challenge! You two guys will be able to have lunch at a luxurious restaurant today with our special guest... 10:56 King Flurry51 (noah) for real...? 10:57 The not so happy user (chris) As we're in Spain, you'll meet a famous reggeaton singer from here: Kiko Rivera! Say hello to him! (kiko) Hiya there! (kiko) No puedo esperar pa' ir a comé! (brick) Uh... is he supposed to be famous or something? 10:59 King Flurry51 (noah) having a dinner with a fabolous future lawyer (Emma) was on the top of my wish list, having a dinner with a fatty version of spaniard eel (Alejandro) was in the bottom. 10:59 The not so happy user (kiko) ¿Qué ha dicho este cejas? (chris) However, I don't really speak Spanish aside from Chicas, or Alejandro (chris) So, Noah and Brick will enjoy themselves with this guest, as a long record CD of his songs plays as they eat, nonstop! 11:01 King Flurry51 (topher) *arrives to the beach, getting hysterical* No, excuse me, how a fatty repulsive slob like that is famous and I ain't yet?! 11:01 The not so happy user (trent) We're here! *gets out of the canoe* (brick) *conf* I kinda feel like I don't like this reward... 11:02 King Flurry51 (noah) Only you could have been able to make a reward looking worse than a punishment, Chris. *claps sarcastically* 11:02 The not so happy user (chris) I know! I am such an amazing host! (chris) I think he doesn't speak English, so I hope you understand his language! 11:03 King Flurry51 (topher) argh, SERIOUSLY? That "thing" is a wordlwide star while I'm still in the dust, despite my look, my culture, my poise class! I don't understand. 11:04 The not so happy user (kiko) ¡A ver, no te pongas chulito, "brothe"! Te puedo dar aquí mismo uno de mis CD firmado... (kiko) *hands him a signed CD* No podrás dejar de bailar... Uh... dancing nonstop, creo... 11:05 King Flurry51 (topher) No, thanks, I don't want that. I prefer to listen to Beardo. 11:05 The not so happy user (chris) Woah, Kiko, stop! Nobody can give firmed CDs but me... 11:06 King Flurry51 (noah) anyway, how about speeding up the torture and tell us the next challenge? 11:07 The not so happy user (chris) And Topher, you simply aren't famous because you are plain boring... You never offer anything new, and just keep doing what better people did before you... Kiko, instead, trully improved... eh... Let's explain the challenge! (kiko) So, only to introduce it, fast question... What's Spain knwon for? (chris) Kiko, what an accent! (chris) Had to give him some notes with the exact words he had to say... But C'mon, guess! 11:10 King Flurry51 (noah) ....sex, eat, sleep, being slimy with girls and then sex again. See also under the vocabule "Alejandro". 11:10 The not so happy user (trent) For torturing animals? 11:10 AleGwen714 (Izzy) For the churros! I love churros! *begins to drool* 11:11 The not so happy user (kiko) Sex! ¡Eso sí que lo he entendido! (chris) Smart lad, aren't you? (chris) I'll give you a clue... Something Kiko's an expert at! 11:12 King Flurry51 (alejandro) *at home, watching TV* I have big sexpectations on this episode. 11:12 The not so happy user (brick) As Noah said, then... Eating? 11:13 King Flurry51 (topher) If I'm boring what Chris should be? I'm literally falling asleep for the idleness of this episode. First an unoriginal challenge to begin with and now an obnoxious uniteresting guest. 11:14 The not so happy user (chris) Please, Test Tube, you are the smart one... Tell them all... (kiko) *burps at Topher's face* 11:14 King Flurry51 (topher) argh!! Disgusting. You should date with Sugar U.U 11:15 The not so happy user (kiko) *passes his sweaty arm around Topher's neck* Te llevaré a un estudio de verdad, algun dia, a ver si aprendes como se llega a ser famoso... 11:15 King Flurry51 (noah) Then, Reggaeton. (topher) no, no, noo, don't touch me! 11:16 The not so happy user (chris) You almost got it there, Noah. I should penalize the contestant that fail at guessing... 11:16 King Flurry51 (noah) great, now can we pass to the challenge? 11:16 AleGwen714 (TT) Uhm... I don't know Kiko's talent. Anyway, Spain is also famous for bulls, songs in Spanish, beautiful cities... Spain is famous for a lot of things 11:17 The not so happy user (kiko) Tranquilo, muchacho. ¿Tienes hambre? *hands him a bag of double fried ham* (chris) And it was the object the one who found the clue! You guys should be ashamed... (chris) Preciselly the songs in Spanish was the answer I was looking for! (chris) Despite I also have another idea, a challenge where you could fight against bulls with taser guns on their horns... Can't decide between the two... 11:18 King Flurry51 (noah) *confessional* "Reggaeton": all the sexy innuendos and stupidity of spaniard cultures and not even a inch of true music since there's already autotune to do it all. 11:19 The not so happy user (kiko) *conf* Buscad en youtube Sangre Caliente, americanos! You'll totally find great stuff! *reads a paper* ¿Se decía así? (trent) I say leaving the taser bulls aside sounds good... (chris) Well, for this challenge, you're going to need special typical Spanish costumes, that are known as Sevillana dresses! Wanna see Kiko wearing one? 11:23 AleGwen714 (gwen) No, please! 11:25 The not so happy user (chris) Well, however, we're not going to give you those dresses, and you'll have to make them yourselves! *shows big piles of whool and silk of different colours, and machines* Great, right? 11:25 King Flurry51 (noah) I saw Owen wearing a bikini for mistake once upon a time. Nothing can impress me after that. 11:25 The not so happy user (trent) How did Owen came to wear a bikini? 11:26 King Flurry51 (noah) ask him. 11:26 The not so happy user (chris) However as I htought it wasn't exciting enough, I decided to bring some trash that you can also use! *presses a button, and a pile of junk falls next to it* Feel free to use any of that! (chris) Or to ask Kiko for help... 11:27 King Flurry51 (fan2) *confessional* how an object is supposed to wear on a dress that is...an object? Hmmm. 11:27 The not so happy user (brick) Great! I already wanted to open a fashion school, I guess I can use some Spanish fashion on it too! (chris) Oh, and as Noah and Brick came in first, they get to pick the stuff they want first! 11:28 King Flurry51 (topher) finally a challenge about mode and poses: this is my camp. Du-de-dum. 11:29 The not so happy user (chris) However, this isn't all the challenge! Once you're done with this, we'll move to the next part! 11:29 King Flurry51 (noah) this, this and this. Done. These are the least shameful pieces for a dress I found. The not so happy user (chris) To make things better, Kiko will sing as you create! (kiko) ¿Qué? 11:30 King Flurry51 (fan2) *confessional* I mean that a dress is an object and I am an object too. It would be like wearing a camerade, another of my species, like wearing Paintbrush or Test Tube. So...it's an odd concept. 11:30 The not so happy user (chris) Que puedes cantar 11:30 King Flurry51 (noah) yuhuu, full torture today! Yay. 11:31 The not so happy user (kiko) Oh, goot (brick) *grabbing some silk* This will totally be Fabulous! King Flurry51 (fan2) *confessional* But now that I think about, I remind that I wore on a bow tie in the past when I used my special wheel of guessing. So I can do this! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures